KEHIDUPAN GILA GUE!
by Kn Fujoshi
Summary: Mungkin kalian pikir orang yang paling gila adalah orang gila *ya iyalah, tapi sejujurnya n sebetulnya, orang yang paling gila adalah keluarga gue sama sodara gue n pokoknya orang – orang di sekitar gue merupakan orang tergila plus paling gila di bandingkan orang gila di RSJ terdekat level big boss *?* sekalipun. Gak percaya? Yuk capcus di pantengin cyin *lah? Warn inslde! RnR!


**KEHIDUPAN GILA GUE!**

**NARUTO © Mbah Masashi Kiss(hi) Molto *di lempar kuaci.**

**Kehidupan Gila Gue! © Kn Fujoshi.**

_**Warning**_** : **_**Miss Typo**_** yang bikin sakit mata, **_**AU**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** OC**_** ***_**Maybe**_**? *plakked, Deskripsi yang dominan, Cerita ngawur **_**full power**_** *?, **_**Totally absurd and**_** gaje *hahaha, EYD gak bener (bahasa gaul, aneh, nista), bahasa rada kasar, humor garing pake banget kriukkriuk pokoknya, lebay, ancur bin gatot, dan yang lainnya nyusul deh ya, hoho *di timpuk sandal *XD.**

**Summary : Mungkin kalian pikir orang yang paling gila adalah orang gila *ya iyalah *di timpuk, tapi sejujurnya n sebetulnya, orang yang paling gila adalah keluarga gue sama sodara gue n pokoknya orang – orang di sekitar gue merupakan orang tergila plus paling gila di bandingkan orang gila di RSJ terdekat **_**level big boss**_** *?* sekalipun. Gak percaya? Yuk capcus di pantengin cyin^^ *lah? Kok gue ngondek swih yua? *kn di toel gentong *XDD**

**Kn Note : Ini adalah sebiji *?* cerita yang gue dedikasikan untuk semua keluarga gue dan temen – temen gue, plus buat sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran yang ada di otak saya inih!. Ehm, tapi sebetulnya ini fic udah rada lama ngejamur di catetan gue sih, hahaha, *di timpuk galon. Tapi ada sedikit perubahan sama tambahan sih. Dan sejujurnya gue seneng bannget bisa **_**publish**_** fic inih, hehe. Udah deh, selamat menikmati saja ya^v^.**

_**Btw**_**, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya, nvn.**

**Oh iya, karena gue gak tahu nama bokapnya ayang gue alias Gaara, jadi gue pake Sabaku no Rei sebagai **_**OC**_** bokapnya si Kaze terganteng itu, hihi *di deathglare rame – rame. Kalo ada yang tahu siapa sih nama asli bokapnya Gaara, tolong kasih tahu gue ya, hehe, nvn. Eh, tapi gue gak tahu cara ngedit fic yang udah di **_**publish**_** ding, adakah yang mau ngasih tahu ke gue yang masih newbie inih senior n senpai?*senyum-sok-polos*XD! **_**Enjoy**_** minna-san!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kn Fujoshi**

_**Present**_

"**KEHIDUPAN GILA GUE!"**

_**PROLOG**_** ; **

"**SARAPAN ALA KELUARGA (NISTA) GUE****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Japan**_** , 06:55 AM.**

**-Sabaku No Gaara POV-**

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana banget gue tinggal -itupun kalo gak mau di bilang gubuk sih ya, #di giles-, bersama dua kakak gue yang ababil dan bokap gue yang **ughuknormalughuk** *baca : _**stress**_** berat***. Kami sekeluarga hidup sederhana banget, saking sederhananya kita sekeluarga sering ngutang di warungnya nenek Chiyo –yang kebetulan masih sodara.. walopun si nenek sejujurnya gak rela punya sodara kek bokap gue sih *XD- buat makan sehari – harinya. Bokap gue kerja jadi guru di SD Negeri Konoha, tepatnya guru Keterampilan**1**, kakak sulung gue –Temari- kelas 1 SMP di Konoha _Junior High School_ yang katanya paporit ituh, kakak kedua gue alias Kankuro, die kelas 6 SD di SD Negeri Konoha, _and_ _the last_ gue sendiri, udah tahu dong gue siapa, yap! Bener BANGET! Gue itu Sabaku No Gaara –si Tampan dari Goa Hantu^^ *di sabaku-, _and_ gue sih kelas 5 SD di SD Negeri Konoha juga. Eh, tunggu… tunggu… Ada yang nanya di mana nyokap gue ? Ya elah, si Karura ituh pa-di geplak linggis-, eghem, oke maksud gue itu nyokap lagi jadi TKW di Arab Saudi cuy… Maklumlah kalian kan tahu hidup gue sekeluarga itu melarat alias kismin. Haduh, masih untung gue n kedua kakak gue bisa sekolah, walaupun hidup kite itu serba kekurangan dan musti ngirit banget. Ya pokoknya : syukuri apa yang ada~, hidup adalah anugerah~ tetap jalanii hiduup iniihhh~, melakukan yang terbaiiikkkk~, nah loh gue malah nyanyi nih, tapi seneng kan bisa denger suara **emas** gue ini, hahaha. #di toyor author : balik ke naskah woy ! *di sabaku sesion 2*. Ih, sape sih itu makhluk gak jelas pake noyor kepala gue, duh liat deh tatanan rambut gue yang _awesome_ ini jadi rusak. Mana duit gue udah ludes buat bayarin Kankuro nata rambut _awesome_ gue dari subuh tadi pula. Udah pergi lu makhluk jejadian! #ngusir author pake obat rabies*?* #Author : ih jahat banget sih Gaara, huhu, _I hate You! _*bo'ong banget! *pundung *lebe*. Udah ye, kita tinggalin aja itu makhluk, yuk balik ke TKP.

Seperti biasanya pagi hari di rumah gue yang amat sangat jauh dari kata damai, tentram, sejahtera dan sentosa dari rumah orang normal (ralat : keluarga normal). Lagi – lagi seperti biasanya Temari lagi sibuk BBM'an entah sama siape sambil cekikikan gak jelas, sedangkan Kankuro (yang lagi – lagi) seperti biasa juga lagi dandan benerin _makeup_nya yang ungu – ungu ituh (kayak janda cuy, n,n #taboked), dan (lagi – lagi) bokap gue yang seperti biasa pula lagi ritual sujud – sujud ke nenek tua Chi- #dibalangember, ugh, oke nek mangap, maksud gua itu nenek Chiyo yang paling budiman, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan kembarannya Anisa TomatoesBell*?* yang cantik jelita, bohai, semokhai, _and_ "hai" lainnya lagi**2**. Idih sumfah gue pengen banget muntah pas kalimat terakhir ituh, ughh, iya nek, ngapain pelototin gue sih? Gue tau kalo ini muka ganteng, tampan, di atas KKM*?*, tapi gak segitunya juga kale ya,*dilemparincentong. Iye – iye gue minta maap nek, gak usah ambil celurit kenapa sih, gak baik buat tontonan anak – anak di bawah umur. Hayoloh di kejar mas Teso*?* kan, hahaha, udah deh tinggalin aja si nenek itu yuk dah, perasaan gak kelar – kelar gua ngomong dari tadi ye. Eghem, lanjut yuk lanjut. Dan gua sendiri lagi mainin rambut merah yang paling keren inih pake gel rambut nyolong punya bokap. Eh, tunggu – tunggu, ada nyang nanya kenapa bokap gue lagi ritual begitu? Halah, biasa tuh bokap gue lagi sujud – sujud minta makan noh. Ah, ada yang ngacungin tangan lagi ye, oww mau nanya gimana bisa Temari BBM'an toh, die mah dapet duit dari hasil malak noh. Lah kenape pada ngangkat alis? Enggak tau ye, Temari cakep – cakep begitu (ugh, gak kuat ngomongnya, uvu) dia preman tuh, ngalahin Jackie Chen pokoknya. Duh, apalagi sih kok pada angkat tangan? H-Hah? Kankuro kenapa suka pake _makeup_ ungu – ungu janda entuh? Die pan lagi ngebet sama tante – tante janda**3**, itu loh tetangga sebelah yang sumpah _sexy_ abis bro, #digeplak katak. Yah, tapi si Kankuro punya saingan berat sih, ini nih yang punya katak abis geplak kepala gue, tetangga gue juga sih tapi sumpah gak elit banget hobinya, masa iya sih suka banget budidaya katak segala jenis, terus kerjaannya emang lumayan sih jadi penulis novel yang laris, tapi novel yang die bikin itu top markotop tingkat dewa papan atas mesumnya. Pokoknya itu orang udah bisa di bilang sebagai **Maestro** daripada orang mesum, sampe – sampe sering ngadain seminar singkat seminggu sekali mengenai ; "Bagaimana Menjadi Orang Mesum yang Sukses dan Pintar" dan kumpul di aula khusus di rumahnya ituh. Aneh banget sampe sekarang gak ada tuh polisi atau aparat lainnya yang nge-gusur itu tempat perkumpulan. Duh, jangan – jangan itu polisi malah ngikutan seminarnya kali ye. Eh kok malah nggosipin itu seniman katak mesum**4** sih yak, adakah yang mau nanya lagi _readers_ ? Tapi ini pertanyaan terakhir ya~ *senyum sejuta dolar*. Aiishhh, kok nanyanya kenapa gue bisa narsis sih ?! Ngaku aja deh gue itu kan emang ganteng dari dalem rahim. Ape ?! Ade yang mau makan nih pasir dari gentong gue hah ! Oke – oke, jangan timpuk gue pake sendal jepit dong ah. Kalem bro, ayo pada tarik nafaaasss lalu keluarkan, tarik nafaaass lagi dan keluarkan, ayo ulangin sekali lagi yuk, tarik nafaaaaaasss laluu kelu-#ditoelsendaljepit. Iya deh, maap _readers _tidak akan saya ulangi lagih Yang Mulia, #Lebay lu!. Tapi emang bener kan gue itu cakep bin ganteng bin keren, lihat dong dari ujung kaki ampe ujung rambut, keren gilaaaaaa~ #dilempartomat. Aduh gue udah babak belur nih, lanjut ke TKP selanjutnya deh ah, *kabur*.

**Sabaku No Gaara POV END**

* * *

**-Oke kamera udah siap nyoting di ruang makan. **_**Action**_**!-**

* * *

**Ruang Makan di Rumah (Gubuk) Keluarga Sabaku, 07:18 AM**

"Akhirnya bisa makan juga nih, yah walaupun gak cocok sama selera gue sih, tapi yang penting cacing di perut gue udahan demonya," kata Temari sambil _chatting _di_ facebook_ sama geng premannya**5** dari BB.

"Iih, kalo makan yang banyak lemaknya begini muka gue yang halus, lembut, bersih dan terawat ini kan bisa berjerawat*?*," kate Kankuro sambil beresin alat – alat _makeup_-nya _and_ sekarang lagi bercemin plus monyongin bibirnya –berasa lagi nyium janda gebetannya kali ye, hehe^^- , " Tapi lumayan sih makan pake nasgor plus ayam goreng~ hehe", batin Kankuro.

"Halah, harusnya lo – lo pada bersyukur. Masih untung si Rei bisa ngutang lagi nih makanan," sahut cowok paling sibuk di situ.

"Psst, si Gaara lagi ngapain sih?," itu yang lagi di debatin Author, Temari dan Kankuro di dalam hati. Karena semunya ngegeleng kompakan gak tau (masih di dalam hati oey), jadinya mereka berusaha ngelirik _and_ micingin mata ke arah Gaara dan buku serta tumpukan kertas di sekitarnya itu. #Author : mereka berusaha jadi pengintai kayak di film gitu, tapi jelas banget gagal sih ya, hahaha #Author-di timpuk-ayam goreng.

**TATAP**

"Ngapain lu pada ngeliatin gue, hah ! Makhluk apa pula yang ikutan nongkrong di rumah gue ?!," Gaara ngangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ternyata buku khusus keuangan keluarganya itu dengan tatapan sangar tingkat dewa, apalagi pas ngeliat makhluk jejadian (Author) itu tatapan jadi berkali lipat lebih sangar. Di jidatnya udah ada kedutan – kedutan yang lagi berjoget - joget ria. Temari dan Kankuro langsung pada balik ke kegiatan semula begitu ngeliat tatapan maut dari adeknya itu, nyeremin ih, berasa ada siluman pasir yang ngasih senyuman _psycho_ deh.

"Ou, lu lagi ngitungin keuangan keluarga Gar. Gue kira lagi ngapain gitu. Kurang kerjaan banget deh," Kankuro balik sama kegiatannya monyong – monyongin bibirnya di depan kaca yang sekarang udah retak – retak.

"Bener tuh kata Kankuro, lagian buat apa lu itung sih, udah jelas banget kita ituh kagak punya duit. Yang ada juga utang yang beranak – pinak," Temari juga balik lagi ngadep BB-nya setelah ngeliat (baca : ngagumin) kedutan – kedutan di dahi adeknya itu yang bisa joget – joget heboh persis kaya bokapnya lagi denger lagu alamat palsu aja**6**.

"Huwaaaaaa, ayang Gaara jahat! Gue pan pacar lu Gaa-chan~~," Makhluk jejadian itu yang lagi nemplok di punggung Gaara kita yang ganteng langsung ngacir begitu ngeliat pasir terbang di depan mata.

"Haahh, Kankuro lu tuh yang ngabisin duit gajinya Rei, masa iya beli benang jahit, jarum, dan kawan – kawannya buat bikin satu juta boneka mirip gebetan lu itu, terus sama buat hobi lu yang najong pula (baca : dandan), apalagi kaca yang sering retak – retak tiap hari," semprot Gaara sambil natep Kankuro dengan setajam golok, sedangkan sang korban tatapan maut ini sedang kejang – kejang karena perkatan sadis dari adeknya tersayang plus tatapan mautnya yang melegenda. Di sebelahnya, Temari ngetawain nasib adiknya itu dengan bahagia. Ckck, kakak yang tidak patut di contoh ya pemirsa, tidak baik untuk tontonan anak di bawah umur nih, mohon bimbingan dari para orangtua yak, hoho *apasihgue ?*.

"Heh, ngapain lu ketawa – ketawa Temari! Lu juga sama tau gak. Ngapain sih lu pake beli hape BB segala ! Mending itu duit lu setorin ke gue buat bayar utang. Pulsa juga sering beli lu, udah sekali beli dua puluh rebu, mana setiap hari lu belinya!," semprot Gaara lebih sangar sambil ngeluarin aura – aura yan lebih serem dari iblis di fandom sebelah, *XDD.

KankuTema cuman mengkeret di pojok ruang makan sambil sembah sujud sama Gaara n nyebut – nyebut : "Gaara-sama" dengan nada mengkeret ketakutan.

"Khukhukhu, gue bakal maapin lu berdua asal kalian harus nutupin keuangan keluarga kita," Gaara lagi nyengir ala Lucifer mau nyabut nyawa ke arah KankuTema sambil kipas – kipas sabit, yang entah nyolong dari mana, #Author : aktingnya tambah meyakinkan euy, hihi. KankuTema cuman bisa tambah mengkeret kaya anak SD ketahuan ngompol sama warga se-RT, #Author ngakak ngebayanginnye #ditaboklinggis.

"T-Tapi gimana caranya kita nutupin, Gaara-sama? Uang saku yang di kasih aja masih ngutang, juga ngepas banget buat beli jajan," ujar Kankuro sambil nelen ludah gugup n sedikit _hopeless_ sama nasibnya. Temari cuman bisa ngelirik sama kegiatan nista Author si Makhluk jejadian di fic ini yang lagi nge-foto _scene _Gaara _devil mode on_ itu, #Author : Hihi, kesempatan langka nih, gak boleh gue lewatin, hahaha #_kicked_.

"Halah, gitu aja kok repot. Lu berdua tinggal cari kerja doang. Entar gajinya kasih ke gue semua," jawab Gaara enteng sambil nyemprotin Bayg** nyolong dari nenek tua Chiyo (tambahin **Bangka** woy^^ #plakked) ke samping Temari. Kagak peduli sama nasib Author yang lagi megap – megap hampir koit alias lagi sekarat, #Author : ceileh, emangnya gue serangga, uwu.

"Nah mari kita berdo'a sama – sama untuk Author kita semoga arwahnya bisa diterima di sisinya. Amien. Berdo'a selesai," KankuTema langsung baca surat yasin bareng – bareng _and _jangan nanya ke gue gimana bisa mereka baca Al-Quran dan yang terpenting gue masih hidup, baka! Dan dimulailah acara pembantaian ala Author yang ababil. Dan yang lebih pastinya lagi jauh dari kata "normal".

"Oke, _scene_ ini gue ambil alih. Mari kita tinggalin kegiatan pelampiasan Author gara – gara gak punya pulsa, duit limit, _headset_ lagi ngambek, _Hardisk_ rusaak, kartu ilang, ide super mentok, kelelahan mental waktu lagi nulis fic ini, dan pastinya kegiatan yang terlalu gak normal, apalagi yang ngelakuinnya mereka bertiga yang **jelas** kagak normalnya. Oke, sekian. Salam Olahraga," Gaara langsung kena serangan asma karena ngomong panjang banget cuman satu tarikan nafas sesuai naskah abal ini. Dan di saat detik – detik terakhir sebelum tepar pemirsa, dengan melayangkan senyuman sejuta dolarnya die bilang, "Tangkepin gue dong Thor~", dan pastinyah dengan motto kagak mau ngelewatin kesempatan di depan mata langsung nangkep itu tubuh ayangnya pujaan hatinya alias Gaara sambil cengar – cengir sarap sambil histeris bahagia.

"Wooaaaaaa, ternyata Gaara bisa ngomong sepanjang itu. Ini adalah mukjizat sekaligus kejadian terlangka! Perlu gue catet di notes!," Kankuro langsung sibuk sama kegiatan yang sebenernya amat – sangat gak penting ntuh, #Author : alias lagi nyoret – nyoret kalender dengan nistanya, uQu.

"Ckckck, bener – bener deh ternyata satu keluarga kagak ada yang normal ye, duh nasib – nasib," Temari ngehela nafas prihatin sama dirinya sendiri dan geleng – geleng kepala. _And_ tambah jawdrop waktu bokapnya dateng ngeliat Gaara tepar terus ribut manggil – manggil nama nyokapnya sambil goyang – goyang waktu denger tetangganya lagi nyetel lagu Alamat Palsu**7**. Dan Temari langsung tepar ngeliat trio makhluk aneh bin sangklek bin ogleg di depannya itu Kankuro yang setelah selesai nyoret – nyoret notes n kalender dengan beringasnya sampe – sampe satu halaman kalender penuh sama coretan gak jelas pake spidol ungu n pink plus lukisan abstrak gambar jandanya tersayang (abis itu langsung ngikut jogetan sama bokapnya), sedangkan Gaara malah ngorok dipelukan maut Author kita yang malah teriak – teriak ; "Imut banget sieh lo, Gar ! Gue ajak kawin lari aja deh ya ! Gue udah gak kuat !" dan Author kita malah makin kalap waktu ngeliat Gaara ngigo alias monyong – monyongin bibirnya**8** kayak mau nyium guling kesayangannya bergambar Teletubies dikamar.

"Ugh, uke mending kita lewatin _scene_ setelah ini yak, soalnya ayang gue n kakak ipar gue masih belon sadar. Dan gue juga mauk ikutan dangdutan dulu sama kakak ipar gue n mertua nih, hehe, okweh minna, bubye~," bisik Author nista bin ababil plus abal – abal kita ini.

**TBC~**

* * *

**Keterangan (yang ****Menyesatkan**** *?*) :**

**1 ****Ugh, gue gak tahu Guru Keterampilan di SD itu ada ato gak, tapi anggep aja ada deh yak, hehe *se-enaknya*. N cuman ini pekerjaan yang bisa gue pikirin buat mertua gue ituh, hohoho *di pelototin *DX.**

**2 ****Iye gue nyadar ini tulisan gue ngenes *?* banget n sangat gak sesuai fakta, tapi yah biarkan si nenek berbahagia sebelum di jemput ajalnya yak, hehehe *di balang setrikaan *ngabur secepat ES21.**

**3 ****Hayo tebak siapakah "Tante Janda" yang Gaara maksud? Hahaha! *malah kasih pertanyaan bukannya keterangan=w= *di sentil rame – rame.**

**4 ****Hoho, bisa nebak dong siapa sebenernya "Seniman Katak Mesum" yang gue maksud, nQn *kedip - kedip *di balang bakiak.**

**5 ****Buahahaha, hayo silahkan tebak (lagi) minna! Siapa sih anggota "Geng Preman" daripada Temari, hihihi, yang bisa jawab gue kasih pelukan, hahay *ngek ! *gak ada yang sudi kale yak^v^**

**6 ****Arfghjlkgydbmhf, mangap banget gue gak tahu lagu apa'an yang lagi nge-**_**trend**_** jadinya tetep pake catetan lama deh, maapin gue yak, gue emang kudet banget sih, uhuhuh, TwT*pundung.**

**7 ****Duhhh, maap lagi – lagi lagu ini yang gue bawa – bawa, solli banget minna-san, TTwTT **

**8 ****Engh, sejujurnya gue gak tahu apa ada orang ngigo kaya gitu sih, hehehe *di timpuk-botol-sirup-marjbiipp *di sensor karena sayah gak dapet duit pajak iklan dari yang bersangkutan, hahaha *DXX**

* * *

**Pojok Curhat Derita *?***

Kn : "Jiahaha, gue tauk ini fic pasti abal – abal banget, aneh, n lebay tingkat dewa, tapi gue gak nahan pengen publish ini fic, hoho kesian pan kalo di biarin ngejamur di catetan gue, udah bertahun – tahun pula tuh*lebe, hahay, seneng deh bisa gue publish, hihi" *Lagi seneng tingkat papan atas ceritanyah

Gaara : "HOY AUHTOR GEBLEK LU! MASA IYA PERAN GUE KAYA BEGINI SIH AH! LEBAY BANGET GUA DI SINI! KAGAK TERIMA! KATANYA ELU CINTA SAMA GUE! TAPI KOK DAPET PERAN BEGINIAN SIH AH!" *Datang – datang langsung pamer urat *XD

Kn : "E-eh tapi Gaa-chan kan tetep keren di sini. Iya~ Aku CINTA BANGET! Tapi maap aja ya, gue malah seneng bikin elu menderita, nista n lebay kaya begini loh! Mwahahahaha~~" *Author ketawa laknat *Gaara langsung Syhok berat

Bapak Mertua : *Masih asyik jejogetan

Kankuro : "Peran gue lumayan deh Jeng. Ayo gue dukyung seratyus perswen cyiin~~" *Sibuk dandan lagi n pasang gaya ala banci taman walang*?*

Kn : "Tuh kan, Kanku-nii aja setuju, iya~ Makasih ya nii-chan~~" *Peluk – peluk Gaara *Lah?

Gaara : *Masih Syho-ok

Bokap Mertua : *Sekarang lagi cobain ngegoyang itik feat goyang trio macan

Temari : "Woy! Apa'an tuh Thor! **Gue gak terima!**" *Acungin kipas ke Author

Gaara, Kanku n Bokap Mertua: hening / masih ngaca / jejogetan sedasyhat air bah

Kn : "E-e-ehh, sante dong mba. Gak terima kenapa tuh ya?"

Gaara, Kanku n Bokap Mertua : hening / lagi make mascara yang kesekian kalinyah / jejogetan gaya ikan mujaer mabok

Temari : "Gue GAK TERIMA! KENAPA PERAN GUE KEREN BANGET GITU SIH! GUE SENENG BISA JADI PREMAN~ MAKASIH BANGET YA THOR~~~" *Geplak Author pake kipas *Lah kok?

Kn : "Aduh, kalo seneng jangan geplak gue dong Tema-nee, jahat ih, TwT. Nih benjol kan pala gue~" *Ngusep – usep kepala

Temari : "Ups, mangap Thor. Gak sengaja gue, hehehe. Eh, tapi peran gue jadi kakak mereka rasanya merana banget deh, apalagi bokap gue gayanya kek gitu pulak. Ng, _btw_ si Gaara kok diem aja sih ya?" *Nunjuk – nunjuk ke arah patung pancoran versi Gaara *DX

Gaara, Kanku n Bokap Mertua : gigit tangan Temari / tereak histeris bin hiperbola ala banci ketangkep satpol PP / ikutan tereak super duper histeris n super duper mega maha ultra hiperbola kek ikutan ketangkep satpol PP tambahan ngelihat orang kesurupan noel – noel pundaknya.

Temari : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! TANGAN GUEEEEE! KUPING GUEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! PIIIIPPP LO SEMUAHHH! MAMPUS LUU! MATEK! KOIT!" *AURA MENCEKAM *KIPAS RAKSASA MENYERAMKAN *AUTHOR MENGKERET *CAPIE IKUTAN JEBOL BIN NGOMPOL!

GYAAAAAAA! DUAAKKKK ! DUAARRRRR ! BOOOOOMMM ! GRAAAAAAAAAAAA ! GYAAAAAHHHHHHH ! GOAAARRRRRR ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! DUAAAAAAKKKKKK ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! DUESSSSSSSS ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! JDUAKKKK ! JEDEEERRRRR ! BLEBEK – BLEBEK ! EMBEEKK~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH H ! KYOMPANG ! BRAAKKKK – BRUUKKKK – CEBUUURRRR ! SSSSHHHSSSS~ DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !

– HENING –

Temari : "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MAMPUS LU PADA ! MATEK ! MATEKKK !" *Tampang ala cengiran beautiful *?* nan mempesonah *?* orang _psycho _*Kibas – kibasin kipas antik *hahh?

Author : "U-uh, m-mendingan kita pergi yuk permisah ! Hayuk kita cabut aja yuk dari pada ikutan kena amukan Tema-nee, ughhhhh" *Ngelirik ke arah korban pembantaian *Ngeri-merinding-lemes-pengen semaput *Author di lirik sang tersangka *Tambah pucet, "A-ahaha, ayuk kita kabur secepatnyah permirsah! Yang jelas **MOHON REVIEWNYA buat fic nista sayah ini** yak~ Bubye, jumpa di next chap~~" *Kabur ke helicopter terdekat sambil peluk – peluk boneka panda.

Temari : "Jangan lupa **REVIEW**. Ato mau kayak **mereka**, hmm… Khukhukhu~" *Tatapan mencekam, aura bikin gemeteran, tatapan psycho ngalahin tingkat dewa maut *Ngacungin kipas berdarah – darah *Author merinding kebangeten sambil di peluk kenceng sama Beruang di Kutub sanah plus dadah – dadah ke reader ; "_**Review**_** Minna-san~ Arigatou ne~ Ciao~~**

Selese Menyusun, 25/06/2013

Pengeditan, 16/07/2013


End file.
